wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer/TalkArchive/01DEC2006-31DEC2006
Stephen New Year That's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. Happy 2007!! --thisniss 21:28, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :Ack! It looks like I have once again caused you all sorts of template trouble. So sorry. I wanted to make a new TV-related article, and I didn't want it to be lonely, but I noticed that there were only a couple of articles in the category so I thought I'd try to tag the existing ones before I made my new one. I hope I didn't make too much of a mess. I will stop my category obsessing starting ... now. --thisniss 23:42, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Try, etc. How did you make the images for Try, Holocaust, Darfur (did I miss any)? Ack, you always write me before I can write you! Ah well, I won't make it that way. I was going for subtle (missing the point by stating the point), but I guess I'll wait until I can make it overly unsubtle. --thisniss 18:53, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Template Yeah, I think I get what you are saying about making solutions more complicated than problems. ;) Though I wasn't really thinking about directing from the "Wørd" pages out, but the other way round. It's easy to go from Alito to Samuel Alito, but nothing on the latter page directs you back to the "Wørd" page or indicates that "Alito" was featured on "The Wørd" (this page has no Stephen refs at all - Heaven forfend!). Rather than adding text to pages like this, I thought it might be nice to have a template as an easy/attractive way to send people to the related "Wørd" page. The directionality problem could be solved more simply by just adding internal links on these pages (e.g. "Samuel Alito"), but it still wouldn't say "The Wørd". Plus, I like pikters! --thisniss 18:17, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :Thinking does hurt. That's why I just copy other people's. It's a very good strategy. Right now I am copying your Try page to try (hehe) to make a Point-misser page. Oh, and I agree that a "See Related" template in general is a good idea! --thisniss 18:44, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Images to Delete Thanks!--Esteban Colberto 20:42, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Nope, not a sysop. --Esteban Colberto 21:01, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll take an upgrade. Vandals and non-it-getters beware! --Esteban Colberto 00:38, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, so is that where I learn the secret handshake?--Esteban Colberto 00:52, 31 December 2006 (UTC) I will gladly accept your guidance but you also may do as you see fit. No big deal. --Esteban Colberto 03:21, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Double-Stick I wrote "Double-Sided" in my list, but "The Wørd" was "Double-Stick," which I realized when I saw that you had made the Double-Sided page. So I copied all that into the Double-Stick page, and fixed the link in your oh-so-funny new Tape disambig page. Can you delete the "Double-Sided"? Sorry for the screw up. --thisniss 20:25, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :First, I thought Tape was pretty funny, esp. given that it seemed like something you did on the fly to fill a "disambig" gap - I admire quick thinking, because I am very slow. 2) I got most of the "Words" from List of The Colbert Report episodes, a page which kinda bothers me because it's mostly ripped directly from the Wikipedia page. Which is, shamefully enough, where I got the rest of the "Word"s. ;). But doesn't the nerd patrol secretly want me to copy their homework? And I did it in a fairly subtle way (amateurs plagiarize, academics cut & paste). But if I crossed the wikipedophilia line myself, then I guess you'll have to spank me. Hard. --thisniss 21:42, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::Aw, I was not dissing on your pages. You are the hero of heroes, and I can tell "Notes" from finished work. I meant more that some of the "finished" pages felt more fleshed out, and a few felt sketchy even though they are not "notes," etc. Just like every other collection of pages here, you know. All I was really trying to get at was whether there was a concensus about the truthiest style I should personally be aiming for when/if I write up "The Wørd" page(s). My initial attempts (I think Cappuccino and XMas are all I've done) are closer to synopses, and a bit longer than some of the others (surprise). So I wanted to know if I should be going for the dictionary entry approach instead. --thisniss 03:22, 31 December 2006 (UTC) J. Edgar Hoover Sorry,I didn't realize the page was that badly written until I read it over. I rewrote the page, I hope it's ok. "The Wørd" list Hey, I hope my in-process edit to "The Wørd" article doesn't cause you a heart attack. I thought it might be a good act of community service for me to link all the "The Wørd"s, to see which were blued and which in need of bluing, and then follow the blue ones to see which still needed "The Wørd" tagging (I've noticed a few lately, which is what got me started on this OCD trip). Anyway, I now have to run off for a bit to do that job-like stuff I have to do, but I will try to finish up in the next day-like cycle. If this is just problematic, revert and I will direct my cleaning impulses toward something non-virtual that needs it, like my desk. I was going to ask you how to format columns, but you've just read my mind! :) Thanks!!! --thisniss 18:31, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :Ahh, well I am actually autistic, but with certain OCDish tendencies. I like virtual neatness, though I am quite the pig in real life. My "real" work is all about "giving" people autism, tho - so maybe there's a way to bring it all together. I do think I should heavily cite the wikiality.com in my dissertation, don't you? That'll learn 'em. (ACK! My columns are ugly, but will have to do for now, unfortunately). --thisniss 18:48, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ::Columns look soooo much better! I hope someday you are properly Stephenerated for all your truthy work here. --thisniss 19:41, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :::Do you think we could have a Template for the confusion causing "Wørd"-like entries, directing folks toward the actual "The Wørd" entries? Maybe something between the Template:Factoid and the real Template:Word? I don't have any idea how to make a real template, but I copied the source for those two above and tried to make a hodge-podge. It's extremely ugly and probably needs major code fixing, too. I saved it as Template:InWord, b/c I thought it might be easier to show than to explain (and because I want to learn things without reading). I thought a less ugly version might be useful in cases like "McConnauggeay," "Demo-cats," "Secretary General Bolton," etc. - maybe cut down on disambig pages? For example: you could put in on the Cats page, and it would tell you that "Cat" had been a "The Wørd." If this is just more trouble, get rid of it. If it's an okay idea, can you or your wonderful new Sysop make it (or a better one) purty? Thanks! --thisniss 06:48, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Even Stephven Sorry, I thought it was a typo. --Tbaughm 18:04, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Party Mascots My gut's been mulling over that question as well... any ideas? --Esteban Colberto 20:13, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Wooly mammoth? With the caption being something about how they are totally different animals than elephants?--Esteban Colberto 20:38, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Formatting Thanks for the help with the pic formatting. --Tbaughm 03:47, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Savage Virginality I agree that Virginality stands on its own quite well. It's one of the best articles I've seen in a long time. I suggest the Savage link is only (and -- of course -- totally without Colbertian "I called it" horn-tooting) because I think it's closely enough related that I feel the cross-link would expand on the theme. --seaRob 01:05, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Admin I've thought about it... But my gut hasn't yet spoken to me about whether it thinks feels that I have the time to devote. I tend to overlook other duties when I become too involved with these pages. (Something that I suspect you underand, eh?) --seaRob 01:05, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Wigfield Thanks for the "Which Wigfield" disambiguation line. I probably shouldn't start new articles in the midst of holiday celebratoramafests, but then again, I can only put together so many toys, pies, and/or toy pies without needing to take a break. Wigfield was my pre-JesusMas present to myself, and it has changed my life, so I decided to "give a little back" to the Wikiality. I hope you had a wonderful holy day yesterday, and got to take a little time off from your holy truthiness mission! --thisniss 17:24, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :Right now I have the performers of Wigfield (performance) listed factily, but I wonder if I should change S.C. to Kevin Spacey? You are my sourciest source for reflecting the truthiness of others, so I thought it would be an excellent idea to waste your time with this trivial question. I'm sure you couldn't agree more, or less. --thisniss 20:47, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Kentucktards I just left a note on the "talk" page for Kentucky. I don't mind it in the article, but I don't like it as a section heading. It doesn't feel truthy to me, but as I said there, maybe that's because I grew up in Kentucky and am a retard. Honestly, though, I think it's too unsubtle. Kentuckians are heroes, if anyones are. I mean, who is more red state than the Red Neck state? Those people live "IT." I think it's perfectly truthy to talk about "Kentucky relations" (you know, Uncle Dad and Aunt Mom) or the Kentucky State Flower (Satellite Dish), but "Kentucktard" just didn't work for me - especially not on frequent repetition. I could be wrong. --thisniss 07:52, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :No offense taken! It is, unfortunately, a painfully accurate reflection, which is why I said I felt it was less than truthy! Too facty to be truthy, so it just seems kind of mean. But maybe that's because I know too many real, live Kentucktards. I mean, there's a reason I don't live there now. I was cast out for my many, many sins. --thisniss 07:58, 24 December 2006 (UTC) V Is it to listy now. i edited a lot of stuff out. and the under constuction is not keeping many people out Bear from a Book Thanks for the notes on the notes! As always, I'm just trying to figure it out as I go along, without making too much mess along the way. I acquired a lot of truthiness in a very short time here, for which I am deeply grateful. (I'm bowing to you reverently, but you can't see that through the internet tubes - an oversight I'm sure the NSA will soon have corrected, thank goodness). --thisniss 21:09, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm deeply paranoid. I assume nothing. I do have a real question, though. Is there a way to do an internal link to a "category"? I'm trying to write something that will "blue" the word "LiBrary" and link to Category:Lover of Immoral Bears. I tried (look at this in edit, cuz it won't display) LiBrary, but obviously, that won't display. Is this possible?? How do I do it??--thisniss 21:16, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the skinny. -WrongOfTexas XMas / X-Mas? Not a big deal to me, but wanted to let you know that I noticed the re-redirect to X-Mas and was curious about it. I did the first redirect b/c "XMas" (no hyphen) was the way it appeared on "The Wørd." Obviously, this level of truth-noting is approaching what some might call "fact checking" (gasp!), so I hope to be forgiven. I just figured since there was no hyphen in Stephen's XMas, our prefered form should be the non-hyphenate (even tho the form I'm more used to seeing is the X- form, too). The other thing potential con for the "X-" form is that you have to type the capital after the hyphen every time you want to do an internal link: X-Mas works but X-mas doesn't. I don't really care which form is the "main" and which the redirect (esp. if you have a strong preference for X-), but I did want to let you know why I did the redirect in the first place. I'm not just trying to clog up the tubes, I promise. --thisniss 07:30, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanks again, for this and for your general welcoming and helpfulness. You are the champions, my friend! --thisniss 17:12, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Spor Repor Any chance we could change the name of the Stephen Colbert's Sports Update to Stephen Colbert's Sport Report now that the name of the segment on the show has officially changed? I'd do it, but I don't have the ability, or for that matter, the knowledge. --DeagleSteagle :Thanks a bunch. --DS Virginality I think it's finally done. Or done-ish. I haven't described the "Levels of Virginality" (which of course I models after the Colbert Levels), but I'm not sure they actually need a description. If so, maybe someone else will want to do that, or maybe I will come back and do it later. I re-arranged where they fall in the hierarchy a bit, because it seemed truthier to me that "wag of the finger" would precede "nailed" in virginality levels, etc. I mean... well, I feel that part speaks for itself. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know it was finally (mostly) finished, and to thank you for all your help along the way!!! --thisniss 02:25, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :Once again, you were right - it definitely needed more work. Thanks for putting the UC tags back up. I have done a bit more work (actually I did a lot more, but then my Compy crashed and I lost the edits. Since I am a woman, my uterine pulses interfere with the workings of the internets, so it is sometimes hard for me to make the accursed computronics function properly. The more "facty" excuse = I'm new to wiki and should probably have edited in Word, doh). At any rate, I'm going to try to "finish" it tomorrow. It might remain a bit "ugly," as my approach to beautification has been to go around, look at the "pretty" pages, copy the code I could find, and try to duplicate what I could figure out. This doesn't always yield a lot of flexibility, as I'm not really fluent, just problem-solvey (because I couldn't be bothered to actually study wiki'ing - no heart in that). Still, I wasn't expecting this to become my life's work -- not to say that there's anything more important than serving the truth of Our Glorious Stephen, of course. Thanks again, and congrats on your Truthie!--thisniss 22:53, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, now I really want it to be done. I will probably still continue to fiddle, but I think the major truthiness is there. Any final suggestions? What do I do now? --thisniss 07:30, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :::My time is different from Wikiality's (I guess I should adjust for a more truthy time, though in fact my time zone is Stephen's), so I'm not exactly sure when I'm losing my Virginality to what seems like a fairly general lack of interest in "Features" voting. But I did want to know if, having gotten so close, I might re-nominate it in the future (like revirginating, sort of)? Mostly I'm just looking to excuse myself for spending so much time away from the real work I'm supposed to do for other people with someone else's affirmation that truthiness matters, too. --thisniss 03:36, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Clean pictures You probably shouldn't encourage me with such Megamerican visual stimulation. I uploaded that other shower pic because I wanted to put up something on my "user" page, just so I would feel virtually "real" (well, virtually truthy, I guess). But I am very new to wiki, and very new to this site, so please be sure to tell me if I'm doing something non-heroic or bearish. I just want to contribute to the Stephen Colbert Experience (and avoid the factiness of my finals) as much as I can. Thanks for all your help! --thisniss 18:03, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Truthie Yeah, I could probably pull that off.--Esteban Colberto 07:34, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :Here's a Truthy! Or should we call it a Stephen? ::This good for ya? I didn't think anyone would notice the text at the bottom, but I guess you spotted it! --Esteban Colberto 05:14, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :::De nada. --Esteban Colberto 06:14, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Tag team I think a tag team day is a great idea. A little more interactivity among the posters here would only be a good thing. I'm fading a bit now, but I'll try to get back on tonight during the show. By the way, I posted a blog entry with several links to this site. You might see one or two links on the stats (if you have access to them) from ttca.org. http://www.ttca.org/cruisenews/2006/12/savage-appears-on-colbert-report.shtml --seaRob 05:34, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Special Sneak Preview In an effort to save time for a shark anatomy pic before the 17th and to still beat any one to the punch here is an exclusive sneak preview of the bare knuckle boxing match between Ted Kennedy and our own Stephen Colbert, I'll upload a photo of greater quality if a place can be found for it in the article (since it hasn't happened yet, and it will require Stephen Building a time machine(which i think he will!)) --Chief Reefer 03:07, 14 December 2006 (UTC) GOP Pinups Scary that it's real. But I guess that's not surprising. Feel free to remove the "Call me, Harold" girl if she doesn't seem appropriate there. I think she might work on the Obama page. Savage Your notes are great. I intended to take notes, but it all happened too quickly. (And, besides, I think they still put the interviews on CC's dreadful video site.) But I think the article now needs to get rid of the bizarro Colbert stuff, with more of his truthy bio. Not sure I'm ready to do anything tonight, but have at it if you'd like. --seaRob 08:03, 13 December 2006 (UTC) : I love your additions to the Savage article. And Klitowres is a short-winner. Media Tag Cool, thanks! --Colberican 19:57, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Great Minds I knew clenis wasn't on there when i looked.--Chief Reefer 23:55, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Glory to North Korea and Kim Jong Il! Hey, not done yet! Thanks though! --Esteban Colberto 05:46, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :Hey! Sorry, I thought I couldn't edit it after it was nominated. I think it's all done for now. :)--Esteban Colberto 06:33, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Espanizzle Yeah, I will take a look at it later. --Fuzzy 23:07, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Elf'Qaeda pic It's all good, I think it's funny. :D I don't have a lot of time to work on this stuff right now so go at it if you want. --Esteban Colberto 05:44, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Obama warning stubs The bio-randomness of the Barack Obama entry has been replaced by at least slightly more truthy entries in the bio and other sections. (Which are greatly aided by the pic you added.) Doncha think it would be worth removing the warning templates while leaving it a stubbed entry? Thanks Thanks for the welcome and the pointers. JoeMomma 19:59, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Alex Trebek Pic Cool!--Colberican 07:42, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Santa Stephen K, sounds fun! --Esteban Colberto 05:45, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ROCK! Thanks for those tags. I guess you started to see a pattern in my work. I tend to be a little musically obsessed, and, as part of being a drummer, comedically obsessed. --Skitchonthedrums 03:50, 1 December 2006 (UTC) I Don;t Give up. User names are aplenty. As are computers. I really don't see why you won't leave it. It was on the show. You are being Unfair. Whatever...Your on my bad list. All I do is push. It's my job. I'll stop for now...as it's starting to become a pain in the backside. But it'll be on there by the end of the year. Major shakeup at the Daily Show... http://www.huffingtonpost.com/eat-the-press/2006/11/30/shakeup-at-the-daily-sho_e_34106.html --El Payo 01:18, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the link but... I don't think I'd like to edit holidays. I don't like holidays. And I only edit things I like. .... thanks. I'll try to update quebec as much as i can...it's needs a lot of work. I'll also check out that other stuff. Oh, I feel special now. :D I'll try to do my best then. Stephen Colbert wins VH1 Big Breakthrough!!!!!!! http://big.vh1.com/big_breakthrough.html --El Payo 08:31, 4 December 2006 (UTC) I'm new here... but why were my edits reverted? -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 17:29, 5 December 2006 (UTC) UNFAIR I think this should be brought into the public, on your own talk page. This man has unfairly disrupted my publishing of vital truthyness on this inter-tube. I created a page for "Crap Jazz", which, for those who do not know, is Stephen Colbert's favorite genre of music, regardless if he has never mentioned so on his show. So not only is this an important topic for this site, but it is also a MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH. Bears hate Crap Jazz, and so playing this music can save lives! However, if this user WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer prevents this truthyness from being known, children and pic-a-nic baskets will fall victim! Now, i have brought up these points to said user many times, but he absoltuely refuses to acknowledge my points and simply writes Crap Jazz off as non-Colbert! This is completely UNTRUTHY! For all out there dedicated to complete truthyness, please support me in turning this terroristic act around!!! Rkrublit 21:15, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :"Crap Jazz"? --uno 18:38, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::If WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer stops being a wiki-nazi maybe youll be able to learn more about this wonderous form of music! Rkrublit Truthiness Just a note: You've probably already seen this: http://www.guardian.co.uk/worldlatest/story/0,,-6268087,00.html but it was new to me, and a google search shows Wikiality as the 25th result for 'truthiness'. This could be better! I've added "The Truthiness Encyclopedia" to MediaWiki:Pagetitle, which should propagate to google in a week or three. --Splarka (talk) 06:14, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Ok, many thanks. Maybe you're not such a bad disembodied source of text after all. I understand completely. I jumped in feet first without reading over the guidelines. I started the Walker wiki a few months ago, and just decided to kick it around a while since its a slow night at work. From now on, I'll try no to be as absurd (mostly) Charlene (I'm Right Behind You Now) vs Charlene (I'm Right Behind You) Even though the lyrics of the song say "I'm right behind you now Charlene" if you watch the video the song is titled "Charlene (I'm Right Behind You)" in the MTV-style credits at the end. I guess I'm wondering if Charlene (I'm Right Behind You) is the appropriate title for this article. --El Payo 20:04, 11 December 2006 (UTC) We've got another Ted Haggard situation... http://seattlepi.nwsource.com/national/1110AP_Pastor_Gay_Sex.html On Sunday, Paul Barnes, founding pastor of the 2,100-member Grace Chapel in this Denver suburb, told his evangelical congregation in a videotaped message he had had sexual relations with other men and was stepping down. Dave Palmer, associate pastor of Grace Chapel, told The Denver Post that Barnes confessed to him after the church received a call last week. The church board of elders accepted Barnes' resignation on Thursday. On the videotape, which The Post was allowed to view, Barnes told church members: "I have struggled with homosexuality since I was a 5-year-old boy. ... I can't tell you the number of nights I have cried myself to sleep, begging God to take this away." --El Payo 01:15, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Rkwtfever Rkrublit or whatever his name is just got blocked because he's apparently going to make an attempt to vandalise the site... I warned him once. --Paranoia 03:47, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Unicamel I've never used an image editing program. The pictures I've used so far were just off Google. And I was wondering about adding it to the zoo tag. Is that possible? --Skitchonthedrums 03:53, 14 December 2006 (UTC) I didn't think I had saved the picture in there. I'm running on a slightly older computer with just enough memory to run internet and hold a few pix/smaller programs, and the GIMP program cut my speed in half. I don't see that it's worth it to try to make my own pictures. Thanks for the help though.--Skitchonthedrums 02:15, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Pirates No no no, not at all! Your additions were great. Feel free to format/add to my entries as you see fit. Dallas Cowboys ok, no problem. i'm trying to do the same w/ the carbonite entry. US?! Person of the Year?! Why, we're flattered! (I was actually going to add something to that post, but I couldn't remember what so I just deleted it) disambig ahh, so sorry. i misunderstood. Yeah. Thanks. I'm learning. lol --Germanrocker91 23:02, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Bebeness Christmas art Since you're in charge of decorations, more art from User:Bebeness: The Colboard message.--Pro-Lick 03:28, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Satirical Satyr's Satire Well, ya know, satiring the satire by fudgin' round with it is more satirical than the original satire, eh? - From User:MaTriX_bUg Truthies Now that the awards have been given, can we change articles that were nominated, and marked 'tampering results in expulsion'?--Skitchonthedrums 03:23, 22 December 2006 (UTC) why did you destroy the template? so what, i took it from wikipedia. it's called the free encyclopedia for a reason. YankeeDoodle14 03:26, 22 December 2006 (UTC) *I was only creating it so i could make a colbert-appropriot template for America.YankeeDoodle14 03:28, 22 December 2006 (UTC) **Yes, but notice that I also changed much of the template to reflect a colbert-centered america.YankeeDoodle14 03:30, 22 December 2006 (UTC) So i copied some wiki things, i was going to get rid of them when you stopped me.YankeeDoodle14 03:30, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ***Ok.YankeeDoodle14 03:33, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Thank you for your guidance on Tainos Thank you for your useful comments. I am still learning how to be truthiful, but I shall learn. --Rasputin Prager pic Damn, your fast man. Ace-o-aces 23:32, 22 December 2006 (UTC) monkeys i typed something wrong...how do i remove it? -tbaughm Merry Christmas to you too ok, thanks, i wasn't sure how to do that--Tbaughm 03:15, 26 December 2006 (UTC) devil's names and related things how about "Charlene's cold, cold heart"? btw, is there any way to make two things point to the same ref. ? --Trutheality 06:15, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Things to do in Denver when you're snowed in... Just wanted to let you know of a little steamer I dropped here and if you could have the other administrators take a gander at it. Thx. ^_^ --Splarka (talk) 23:45, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Dr. Colbert So everything here has to be related to Dr. Colbert? I thought it was a place just to speak the truth about things. Have a nice week. --Sir James Paul 05:32, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Images I don't use an image manipulator. My mother-in-law is a grafic artist, so I have access to a s**tload of clipart. (all public domain). Ace-o-aces 18:14, 1 January 2007 (UTC)